


Play With Fire

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: In order to take down the enemy attacking her, Inquisitor Trevelyan throws them both off a cliff into the Waking Sea, despite the fact she can't swim. Iron Bull dives in after her and a terse argument afterwards leads to an emotional confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanmonmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/gifts).



> OMM guys, this was my first prompt through AO3 and I don't know why but suddenly having like not an anonymous person asking you for a story is like super great for your ego and terrifying. So yeah, hope this turned out okay.

Iron Bull was truly fighting to get to her, slashing through the darkspawn as if they were grass and his axe a scythe. Trevelyan was close to the edge of the cliff and was almost overwhelmed. The rogue was trying her hardest against the hurlock, but she was near exhaustion.

Iron Bull got some clearance and ran forward, only to have see Trevelyan stab her dagger deep into the hurlock and push them both off into the sea. 

He didn't think. He just ran.

Iron Bull dove into the cold, icy waters of the Waking Sea. Among the crashing waves, he could barely see a thing and he dove underneath the surface. He saw the dead hurlock first and pushed past it, going deeper. He saw Trevelyan sinking like a stone, her arms up, but her eyes closed.

He grabbed her and pulled her back up to the surface. He managed to get her back to the rocky shore. He rolled her on her side and she gasped for air, coughing out as much as the salt water as she could. He rubbed her back and instructed her to breathe in and out slowly. Trevelyan listened and eventually caught her breath.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

"We're going to be having a conversation about this later," Iron Bull said sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked innocently.

He growled, "Don't play with me, Kadan. Not about this."

She raised an eyebrow, but the others came rushing in.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" Cassandra called out.

"Fine," Trevelyan said, slowly sitting up. "Just fine. If all those things are taken care of, I say we make camp for the night. That cliff is a good spot for an outpost. We'll get Harding to send some of her agents in."

Iron Bull lifted her to her feet and she looked to him for assurance, but he was too angry to acknowledge it. 

"Later," he hissed.

***

Trevelyan rested in her tent after arranging her bedding so it would be as comfortable as possible. She had pissed off Bull, so if she was going to sleep alone, she was going to do it right.

When he lifted up the flap of her tent, she was sincerely surprised.

"Are we talking then?" She asked. "Is it a convenient time for you now?"

Iron Bull tied the entrance closed behind him. His face slid into a snarl once again.

"You going to tell me why you're so angry with me?" She asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

He growled, "Because, Boss, you can't swim."

Her face softened. "How did you-"

"When we were in the Oasis, on the hottest damn day of my entire life, anyone would have gone for a dip in that water. Even Cassandra went in and she blushes if anyone catches her with bare ankles. You look scared. You were willing to sweat it out if it meant that no one could see you struggling. But you were damn stupid enough to jump off a bloody cliff into the roughest waters of Thedas and you want to know why I'm angry? If I hadn't gone after you, you would have drowned."

"And if that hurlock had me another 10 seconds, I would have been stabbed in the heart," Trevelyan said. "At least this way I had a chance. I figured I'd float or be able to doggy paddle or something. It was the best option."

"I was on my way," he argued, "I would have gotten you in time."

"I couldn't rely on that, Bull. I had to make a decision and I did. I can't just wait around for someone to save me any time I'm not strong enough," she said, her hands shaking.

Iron Bull said angrily, "That's shit. You know that. You saw me get free. That's what my job is, Boss. You've hired me to kill any living thing that tries to hurt you. If you're going to be throwing your life away out of some bullshit notion of nobility, then you're an idiot. You are a leader and you are soft and kind and that is what the Inquisition needs. What it needs from me is to be a one-man army to destroy anyone stupid enough to touch you. My job is to die for you. That's how this works, Kadan. My purpose in life is you."

She was speechless and tears streamed down her face. Iron Bull turned to go but she stood up and pulled him into a kiss. He groaned, "Do you really want me like this, Kadan? I won't be gentle."

"I've hurt you," she whispered, unbuckling his harness. "I want you to hurt me."

He kissed her neck and said, "If I-"

"I'll watchword out, I promise."

Iron Bull kissed her and pulled her down into her bedding. He rolled her underneath him, making sure her head never hit the ground. He tore off her thin leggings with his hand and gripped her bare ass. He flipped her on her front and took off his pants, binding her hands together with one of his belts.

Iron Bull forced her on her knees and knelt behind her. His hands held her hips as he kissed her thighs, working his way up. He kissed and sucked the delicate cheeks of her ass, massaging them, until she was pink and tender from his caresses.

He retreated and slapped her ass hard. She gasped and jutted forward.

"For a martyr you're no good with pain," he spat.

He hit her again and the sting prickled through her. She winced but she bore it. He smacked her twice more before she started whimpering.

"That's what I thought," he growled. "A little spanking and you've already had enough?"

He bit her bruised skin and she yelped out. He dragged his teeth across her cheek before slapping it again. She moaned and he hit her again. Her sex throbbed and he moved to the other side, digging his nails into her already damaged skin while he brutalized her. She leaned into it, feeling her arousal trickle down her thighs. He reached between her legs, his strong fingers brushing against her swollen lips.

She pleaded, "Please touch me."

He slapped her thigh. "Shut up, Inquisitor. I didn't ask what you wanted."

She shuddered as his finger circled her slit, just barely dipping inside of her. She tried not to cry out, but she started sobbing. He slapped her thigh again and she arched her back, managing to slip him further into her.

Iron Bull withdrew. "I said, I didn't ask what you wanted. Face me. Now."

As best as she could on her knees, she turned around, eye level with his fully erect cock. She groaned with need at the sight of it and he guided it into her mouth. He thrust into her lightly, but his girth nearly made her gag. He stopped, dropping out of character for a second. Despite the restraints, she managed to give him a thumbs up and he tried not to laugh before returning to his task.

She sucked the head of his cock hard and he shuddered beneath her touch.

"Your mouth is perfect," he moaned, "I could just take what I wanted from you like this. Take your throat until you couldn't speak anymore. Do everyone a favour, finally shut you up. Orlais would give me a knighthood. But I'd miss your pathetic little moans. I like you desperate for me to beat the shit out of you. That might be an even better present for the Empress at Halamshiral. Get you screaming my name while I take you in her private rooms. Tie you up, leave you wanting more, only for her servants to find you humping her sheets, crying for me. You'd be tempted to let them have you, if only to get some satisfaction, but I would make you pay for it, Kadan. You belong to my cock, do you understand that? You belong to me."

Trevelyan was so close, her body tensing, waiting for permission. She pleaded with her eyes, knowing the tears that still streamed down them.

He withdrew and she gasped. He kissed her and undid her restraint. She shook out her wrists and he massaged them for a moment. He pushed her on her back and kissed her again. She nuzzled into him.

"You don't have to keep checking in on me," she whispered. "You can keep going."

He gave her a nip on her earlobe before helping her out of her shirt. He sat up and brought her into his lap, his cock teasing her entrance. She took the head into her, groaning at the sudden pressure.

He murmured in her ear, "Touch yourself if that'll get you open faster."

"I'm so close, Bull, I was worried you'd punish me."

"Kadan, all I want right now is to stuff you with my cock. You give that to me and I'll let you get off as many times as you want. Touch yourself."

She stroked her hard clit and grinded against him, her body slowly adjusting to him. He kissed her neck before she felt his hot breath against her skin once more.

"That's it," he groaned into her ear, "show me who you belong to, Kadan. Show me who that little pussy of yours belongs to. Rub yourself raw if you have to but you are going to take all of my cock or I'll cram it down your throat."

She came, her body pulsing around him. He pushed himself deeper into her and her body clenched down as her orgasm overtook her. The intrusion made her gasp, but she thrust him into her, desperately riding him to a second climax.

Iron Bull groaned, his breath short and ragged. "Damn, you feel so good. Make me feel like I'm going to lose my mind. This isn't going to be enough, Kadan. I'm never going to have my fill of you. I'm going to let you have your fun now, since you've been so good to me, but then I'll going to screw you into the dirt."

"If you last that long," she teased.

"You've got a mouth on you," he growled. "Maybe that pretty mouth of yours should be gagged next time and I can get some peace when I'm giving it to you. Mouthy little slut."

Her thighs started to cramp and he took the opportunity to flip her on her front and enter her from behind. He held her down by the back of her neck and he pounded into her. His hips slapped against her broken skin and she moaned, wincing.

His other hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit and she cried out his name. He bucked harder into her, grunting loudly.

"I'm close, but I'm going to get you there, one more time. Come for me. Come on my cock, I want you to milk me before I pull out."

"Please don't pull out," she whispered.

He dug his nails into her skin. "Did I say you could talk, slut? I'll shoot my load wherever I want. But I'll give it to you this time, babe. I'll give you everything you want, everything you need. I love you. I love you so much."

The ground felt like it gave way beneath her and she hit her peak, barely aware of anything but the pleasure overcoming her. Iron Bull's movements grew frantic before he slammed himself as deep as he could into her, only the base of his cock pistoning in and out of her. He shuddered and spilled into her, his seed hot and thick. He lingered, moving slowly as pleasure ebbed away.

Trevelyan pulled away, turning onto her back. She looked up at him and he grinned from ear to ear. She kissed him hard, holding him as close as she could.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. "You love me?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I'm in love with you. Didn't mean to tell you in the middle of talking dirty to you, but yeah, I do."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"You going to be better to my girl?" Iron Bull asked softly.

She nodded, trying not to cry. "I'll be more careful."

She snuggled into him and he held her tightly, her cheeks, her jaw, any part he could reach. Her chest relaxed and she started to feel herself again. He laid down on his back and brought her onto his chest before pulling the blankets around them. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"I am," she promised. "You?"

He nuzzled against her. "Kadan, I don't think I've ever been better."

 


End file.
